Unfaithful
by Taisho Samara
Summary: TwoShot SongFic: The perfect relationship ends in suicide. Because of the return of Uchiha Sasuke, her life is thrown into turmoil, and she ends up hurting the one she loves most.NOT THE SEQUEL TO I'm With You! Rated for character death. Ending revised
1. Unfaithful

A/N: Another Neji/Sakura Oneshot! This one is really sad, with a terrible ending. This one IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO "I'm With You"!!! The song got stuck in my head, I thought this idea up, even though I'm like, "NO! HOW COULD I DO SUCH A THING TO NEJI!!!". Please, read. No, this isn't a Sasuke/Sakura story, even though parts may seem that way. BLAME THE SONG!!!

Ranks and Ages for the Story:

Neji: ANBU, age 18

Sakura: Jounin Elite Medic, age 17

Sasuke: rank unknown, age 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. All I own is the plot to this story. I also don't own the lyrics to the song.

**Unfaithful**

Trudging her way up a steep hill in the rain, Haruno Sakura made her way into a cluster of thick, strong trees. She was crying, and tears were streaming down her face, staining her cheeks with the outline of their pathways. Her strength was gone, but still, she continued her climb up the hill. In her hands, was a long rope, and a kunai...

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_**Flashback:**_

She couldn't be happier with her life! Haruno Sakura, the pink haired medic-nin, had been going out with Hyuga Neji for ten months! Much longer than any girl had lasted with the Byakugan user.

Their relationship was still going strong. Well, as it seemed to the villagers, anyway.

As it turns out, Sakura had been feeling...incomplete... in her relationship with Neji. In her quest from completion, she had stumbled upon Uchiha Sasuke, who had recently returned to the village after the defeat of his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

In his absence, Sasuke had longed for the companionship of a certain cherry blossom, and now that he had returned to the village, he had his chance for a life with the one he wanted most; Sakura.

_Sorrow on my soul_

'_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

It's not that Neji wasn't good to her. In fact, Neji was the sweetest, most thoughtful guy in the village, once his cold, stone defenses were broken down. He always surprised her when she was off her shift at the hospital, by appearing in the lobby to walk her home, or take her out on a date. He was never cruel, and they never had an argument. To the villagers, it was the perfect relationship.

But when Sasuke returned, Neji began to notice that Sakura's mind wasn't in its rightful place. He often caught her glancing in the Uchiha's direction when she thought he wasn't looking. But he was always looking... With Byakugan, he always knew what was going on around him, and his ability to read people easily told him what was on his girlfriend's mind...

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that this guy is blue_

It didn't take a genius's ability to know what was going on: Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke. That, in itself, was fine. He had no clue that those feeling ran deeper. He had no clue about the fantasies that went through Sakura's mind. All he knew for sure, was that he had to keep on his toes, in order to catch anything out of the ordinary, that might tell him how the medic really felt about the traitorous ninja.

Neji tried his best to hide his feelings and opinions from any other person's sight, and it worked. No one knew about his jealousy, or about how he'd often tail Sakura home after a date...

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

In fact, just after he had taken Sakura to Ichiraku's for a luncheon, and had bid her farewell, he followed her, with the stealth, of, well...a ninja... And what did he find? He found her and Sasuke in an alleyway, kissing passionately, without a care in the world.

'So this was what Sakura was really feeling...' thought the saddened Hyuga, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, only to reappear back at the Hyuga manor.

As soon as he had arrived, he rushed to his room, careful not to allow anyone see the look on his face. When he had reached the spacious arrangements of his room, he plopped himself down onto his bed, sitting upright, with his head in his hands. Silently, he began to cry, letting out all of his pent up emotions.

Rising from his bed, Neji stood before one of the walls in his room, and infused one of his fists with chakra. With the remainder of his tears rolling down his cheeks, Neji's fist made contact with the wall, creating a rather impressive looking hole, about the size of a watermelon.

Sure, Hiashi would kill him for it later, but right now, nothing seemed to matter...

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

**With Sakura:**

Now back in her apartment, Sakura shut and locked her bedroom door, making sure that no one was around. Attached to her bedroom was a small bathroom, which she entered, staring at herself in the mirror.

With a single blow, she smashed her reflection with her fist, causing her knuckles to bleed from the contact with shattering glass.

She knew what she was, and it hurt her to know what she was doing to Neji. After she had gone on her date with the Hyuga, she had met up with Sasuke, and began kissing him fervently. It was as if all of her desires had been fulfilled with that kiss, but it was at a cost.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

While she was kissing Sasuke, she had felt a familiar chakra nearby. She knew Neji had seen, and she broke her kiss with the Uchiha as soon as she had sensed it, but she felt the chakra signal disappear before she had completely pulled away.

She could only imagine what this was doing to him, and it hurt to think about it. She loved Neji, with all her heart, yet, she needed Sasuke to make her feel complete...

She was a sick person, she knew. She was cheating on the one man who had shown her true love, and she knew that by kissing Sasuke, she had thrown it right back into his face, and then, tripped him, and then, began to kick him while he was down.

She had no idea who she was, anymore, but whoever she had become, she hated it, and with all that she was, she vowed that something would have to be done.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

The next morning,Sakura was on her way to the hospital, to resume her shift. The morning was sunny, and many people were in the streets, happily smiling to one another as they passed by.

It made her sick... Inside, she didn't feel like smiling... Not when she knew how wrong, and twisted, of a person she was.

At the entrance, Neji stood, leaning against a wall beside the door, with his knuckles bandaged. She approached him with a smile, trying to hide her remorse, and sadness.

When he returned it, be it very small, she felt slightly relieved, enough so that she was able to speak to him.

"Neji-kun," she started softly. "What happened to your hand?" She had an idea of what had happened, but felt inclined to ask him anyway, hoping upon all odds that she was wrong.

"Training..." he replied cooly, giving no indication that he had seen her the day before.

_I feel it in the air, as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing_ _for another day_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly as if I'm going to be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls, A lie I didn't have to tell_

The air around them was tense, and so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Still hoping that she was wrong, Sakura lightly kissed Neji, as she usually did in the mornings, before telling him goodbye, and making her way through the double doors that led to the lobby, preparing to start her day.

She grabbed her clipboard that held the names of the patients that she would be checking for the day, and gasped in shock. The first patient of the day: Uchiha Sasuke.

'Well, maybe he just injured himself training...' hopefully thought the medic. Though, she knew full well why he was here; to see her. Many of the guys in the village did such a thing: checking into the hospital so that they would see Sakura, and attempt to woo her. Oh, yes, they did it quite often, and it was usually Inuzuka Kiba, or Rock Lee. Sometimes even Akimichi Choji, but Sasuke was a first.

When she entered his room, she was startled to find that he was at the door. He pulled her inside, and shut the door behind them, keeping it secure with a sturdy chair. He began to kiss her roughly, and, to Sakura's disgust, she responded passionately.

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

From a window outside the room, a pair of silver eyes watched them with revolt. Because he couldn't bare to watch any longer, he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Again, Sakura picked up the signal of chakra, and a tear made its way down her cheek. Neji knew about her and Sasuke, yet she continued to lie to him. That only made things worse between them, yet, he refused to show any signs of anger, or jealousy. This only confirmed her fears that he was taking it out on himself where no one would see him.

'_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

With a burst of chakra in her palms, Sakura was able to force herself out of Sasuke's arms, and, while he was in shock, run out of the room, crying with full force. Her patients were going to have to deal with another nurse, for she wasn't up for the battle of her emotions while she was tending to the perverted men who really didn't need any help at all...

In the lobby, she hurriedly threw her clipboard on the front desk, not bothering to tell the other staff that she was leaving for the day.

Once she was out the doors, she looked in every possible direction: up, down, left, right, behind her, in front of her, etc. Still, there was no sign of Neji.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

'I have to find him!' she thought, using a burst of chakra to propel her in the direction of the Hyuga manor. Upon every crossroads she came upon, she would look down every street, in hopes that she might catch a glimpse of the prodigy, but she saw none.

When she had finally reached the expansion of houses, the guards let her through, knowing that she was the branch member's girlfriend. They didn't, however, register her sudden appearance as anything out of the ordinary.

Without paying any mind to anyone else in the mansion, like she usually did, she quickly made her way to Neji's room, hoping against all odds that he was there.

**With Neji:**

The Hyuga was, in fact, in his room, tending to his other fist after he had blown another hole in the wall...

When he heard a soft rapping at the door, he wiped whatever liquid that was coming out of his eyes on his bandages, and slid his door open, just a crack, so that the visitor wouldn't see the damage he was causing to both the room, and to himself.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

When he saw a crying Sakura outside his door, he opened further with great energy, causing her to jump in fright. Neji had never reacted in such a way, so he was really starting to scare her.

"Neji..." she stuttered, subtly asking for entrance with that one word.

Angrily, he let her inside, slamming the door behind him with as much force as needed to close a sliding paper door...

"Neji, I-" she tried, but she was cut off.

"Don't..." he muttered, to tired and angry to listen to her excuses, which there surely were.

She averted her eyes from him, which caused her to look at the wall, where Neji had beaten two large holes through the material that held the house up. Her fears were confirmed, and the tears poured out with great intensity.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't want to do this_

_Anymore (Anymore)_

"I-I'm so sorry!" she cried, forcing her eyes shut, and bowing her head down.

In despair, Neji also forced his eyes shut, not allowing Sakura to see the small amount of water collecting in them.

"Why?" he asked, finally turning to her. "Why would you do that to me?!" His eyes were intense when she looked up, conflicted with multiple emotions. Among them were sadness, regret, envy, love, and heartache...

"I-I don't know!" she admitted, taking her eyes away from his piercing gaze. She really didn't know, yet, she couldn't help but feel she was lying to both Neji, and herself.

Knowing that he would get no answers out of her for her behavior, Neji pointed to his closed door, evenly saying, "Please, just leave..." He didn't want to see her, for whenever he would look at her now, all he would see was the betrayal that she had taken part in.

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

In his eyes, which she caught from her last glance at him, she saw the usual spark of life slowly fade, and for her, that was too much. Something had to be done, she decided.

Upon leaving the manor, she headed straight to the weapon shop, purchasing a sharp kunai, and a strong rope.

_**End Flashback:**_

Sakura selected a strong tree on the tallest hill in Konoha, which was on the outskirts of the forest located near the town square. She tied the rope around the tree, and threw the remainder of it over a strong branch, tying a knot at the end, which made a loop. It looked like an average trap...

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna_ _take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

With the kunai, she carved out a message, using a small glow from chakra compaction for a light. Setting the kunai aside when she was through, Sakura pulled on the rope, making sure it wouldn't give when...

So that the rope wouldn't touch the ground, she wrapped it around the branch a few more times, before climbing up the tree herself, now sitting perched on the branch that held the rope. She slipped the loop over her head, making sure that it wouldn't slip back out.

A few more tears slipped out of her eyes as she took a deep breath...her last breath...

With a strong jump off of the branch, she fell, the rope catching, and refusing to snap and let her loose.

A small smile was now on her face, for she was now free from betrayal, and hopefully, Neji would forgive her, as she hung motionless, dead, the wind slowly rocking her back and forth. The rain soaked through her clothes, but, it didn't matter anymore... Like this, she could no longer cause him any pain...

_No, no, no_

What was carved in the tree, you ask? Well, when ANBU found her the next morning, with the Hyuga captain of the squad, they also found, engraved in the tree, the words, _'I'm sorry, Neji... I still love you...'_

Those words struck his heart, and for the first time, Neji allowed himself to cry in front of his comrades. Though they couldn't see the tears from behind his mask, they could tell from the way his body was shaking, that their captain was crying...

_Yeah, yeah_

A/N: I know, depressing. You probably all hate me for making Sakura commit suicide, but BLAME THE FRIGGIN SONG!!! And if that doesn't work, go to my profile, click on the deviantArt link, go to my favorites, and scroll down until you find the 'Torture Sasuke' flash. Take your anger out on Sasuke!!!

No, I don't wish that Sakura would die, for she's one of my favorite girl characters, but this was the only way to get the idea out of my head...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Ja ne!

Zutara Lover


	2. All a Dream

A/N: You know, my readers, I just couldn't bear to leave the story like this, so I decided to give it a real and better ending. I hope you enjoy!

**Unfaithful: All a Dream**

Sakura awoke from her nightmare panting heavily, covered in cold sweats. Beside her, Neji stirred, sensing the distress that came off of his wife in waves. Yes, that's right; they were married.

'_Oh Kami, what a terrible dream,'_ thought Sakura, placing her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm herself down. '_I'm alive; check. Neji's with me; check. Sasuke's not here; check… Everything's normal…'_

"Hn…Sakura?" murmured Neji tiredly. It was the middle of the night, and both shinobi were expected to be up early in a couple of hours. "Something wrong?"

Relief washed over her at the sound of his voice causing her to throw herself into his arms, shocking the Hyuga Clan Leader, newly instated.

She cried into his chest, clutching him tightly like an overgrown teddy bear; an overgrown teddy bear that could hug back.

"Neji," she whispered lovingly. "Gomen, gomen Neji! I love you so much!"

Neji was now close to full awareness. "Sakura, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked her, holding his frantic wife close to him, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, Neji, it was terrible! Sasuke came back a-and I s-started falling f-for him all over a-again! You saw us k-kiss and—and you started hurting yourself and I t-tried to s-stop, I really d-did, but you were s-so angry and wanted n-nothing to do with me!" she wailed, trying her best to stay quiet enough so that she wouldn't wake the whole compound. "A-And I felt so b-bad that-that-"

Neji started rocking her back and forth, whispering comforting and soothing things in her ear. He knew this scared her; it had always been somewhere in the back of his mind that Sasuke would return and Sakura would leave him, but seeing her like this completely nullified that thought.

"Neji…Neji I k-killed myself…" she whispered sadly, hugging him closer and letting the warmth from his bare chest calm her.

This shocked the Hyuga greatly, his eyes opening wider as he pulled Sakura away from his chest for only a moment in order to look into her tear-filled and terrified eyes. Seeing her fear he pulled her to him again, holding her just as tightly as she was holding him, afraid that and looser and she would disappear forever.

"Sakura, it's okay, shh…" he murmured into her ear. "I would never leave you. I'll always be here and I'll never push you away, do you understand? I love you too much to cause you that much pain," he swore, effectively cutting Sakura's cries down.

"I love you too, Neji," she promised, relieved by his words.

The grown prodigy bent his head down and lovingly kissed away Sakura's tears, causing her to giggle slightly at the feeling of his soft lips against her cheek.

"I will never leave you, Sakura… I will never push you away," he repeated, laying down and pulling her with him to lie snugly against him.

"And I will never betray you like that… It would kill me inside if I hurt you, Neji," she told him, starting to feel the pull of darkness as her sleepiness started to kick in.

"I know, Sakura, I know," he said quietly, pausing afterwards. "Now let's get some sleep, you and I have to get up early, but I think that Naruto will understand if we need to take a recovery day."

"Mmhm," replied Sakura, closing her eyes. "He's one of the most understanding Hokage's I've ever had the pleasure of knowing…" She paused as well. "I'm glad you're here with me, Neji…" she was able to say, before finally allowing the pulls of unconsciousness take over.

"So am I, Sakura, so am I…" he said back, before allowing himself to follow his wife into the land of dreams.

**End (THE REAL ONE!!!)**

A/N: So? I definitely like this a lot better than the original. I'm happy I decided to add to the ending, no matter how short it is!

Review, kudasai!

-Kaiso


End file.
